Pâtisserie
by Coco-tan
Summary: *Drabble de los padres de Marinette* Sabine no esta del todo contenta con su intercambio al campus principal de Francia, donde fue a estudiar para convertirse en Pâtisserie, le molestaba el poco tacto y la poca vergüenza de su compañero, aunque tal parece que no lo hacia para molestarla. (:'V En su puta vida alguien leerá esto, esta mas vació que mi corazón :c )


**DISCULPEN LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA.**

 **© Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir pertenece a Thomas Astruc, productores y empresas productoras. Obra sin fines de lucro.**

Hora de inicio: 02:37 am 12/06/2017

Pareja: Sabine Cheng x Tom Dupain

* * *

 **Pâtisserie**

 **I**

 **Sourire de l'Ange**

* * *

Sabine Cheng al fin había pisado suelo francés, se había esforzado tanto en llegar a los primeros lugares de la academia St. Marie en el campus de china su hogar natal, aprendió francés tan rápido que incluso los profesores la elogiaron por eso.

Ella realmente estaba decidida a quedar como la mejor alumna en el campus principal, parís.

Y lo iba a lograr si no fuera por su compañero de equipo Tom Dupain si bien era increíblemente habilidoso con los dulces, era un dolor de cabeza para ella y lo peor de todo es que no podían cambiar de compañeros pues los equipos se basaban en cuanto a calificación y ese sujeto rivalizaba con ella.

¡Ahh! como odiaba a Tom

O eso creía ella, era febrero, mes del amor y la amistad, por lo que en prácticas los profesores decidieron hacerlo libre y dejar que los alumnos se regalaran los duces como costumbre en aquella academia tan importante.

Ella tenía muy pocas amigas y se preguntarán ¿Y los chicos? Obviamente había alguien quien le gustaba, pero no iba a declararse ni regalar nada pues nunca había hablado con aquel chico solo era un gusto visual el que tenía la joven Sabine.

Hizo unas galletas paras regalárselas a sus amigas del campus de ahí como agradecimiento por haberla ayudado durante su instalación.

Después de haber hecho las galletas y limpiar su lugar fue a su casillero para recoger algunos libros para su clase, lo que le sorprendía fue al abrir su casillero había una nota que decía lo siguiente.

" _Por favor ven a las bancas de atrás de los salones de practica"_

Ella decidió ir, pues había un chico que le daría un dulce, alguien gustaba de ella en aquel país en donde siempre había rubias de ojos azules super altas, comparada con ella bajita, cabello oscuro y ojos rasgados no tenía oportunidad, al menos quería saber quién gustaba de ella.

Cuando llego vio en una banca una caja sin listón se acercó y vio que tenía en una tarjetita su nombre.

"Para Sabine"

Abrió la pequeña caja que en su interior contenía, un pastelito rosa con un una fresa y unas alas de mariposa de caramelo adornándolo delicadamente.

— **¡Que bonito!** —Susurro para sí misma

— **Sourire de l'Ange** —Una voz familiar le respondió aquel delicado susurro

— **¡Tu! ¿Qué haces aquí?** — Dijo bastante enojada

— **Yo hice ese pastel, sé que no empezamos bien cuando llegaste de intercambio… Pero… Pero te juro que mis intenciones son buenas** —Grito el pobre chico

— **¡No te creo!** — Contraataco

— **¡Es la verdad! Me gustaste desde la primera vez que te vi, ese cabello y esa sonrisa parecida a un ángel no me la pude quitar de mi cabeza, así que por favor dame una oportunidad** —Pidió casi grito a la jovencita que estaba en frente de ella.

La joven chica no supo que decir, en su interior se debatía entre darle una oportunidad o negarle todo por lo frio y un poco grosero que había sido con ella, pero al final termino cediendo.

Incluso si todo saldría mal no se iba a quejar pues eran las experiencias que adquiriría con su llegada al viejo continente. No le dijo nada a Tom solo se le acercó y le dio un poco de las galletas que había preparado.

Tom solo dio ese obsequio como respuesta positiva a lo que él le había pedido y solo pudo sonreír, era un nuevo comienzo para él.

Quizás Sabine empezaría a dejar de odiar hacer equipo Tom.

Y posiblemente alargaría su estadía en _Francia_.

* * *

Hora de finalización: 15:49 pm

 **Autora** : Termine este pequeño Drabble de los padres de Marinette de los días de su juventud, nunca dicen nada de su relación y tampoco hay mucho de ellos y pues aquí estoy con este pequeño escrito que salió, ojala lo disfruten :3  
 **PD** : Algunas cosillas son del anime Yumeiro Patisserie :3

 **Pâtisserie** : Repostera

 **Sourire de l'Ange** : Sonrisa de Angel


End file.
